The present invention relates to a fastening assembly for securing a railway rail to a support therefor and, more particularly, relates to a compact, low profile, boltless, two piece, drive-on, railway rail fastening assembly designed for use with a standard tie plate anchored to a wooden cross tie. The objective is to provide a low cost, durable rail fastening system which will fit existing tie plates used on wood ties and allow rail installation and removal without pulling spikes from the tie.
The installation of new railway rail, the removal of installed rail, or the transposition of worn rail from side to side, when conventional tie spikes and tie plates are used on wooden cross ties, present a major undertaking and pose a problem for railroads, particularly in zones of track curvature where rail wear is accelerated. To install a new rail or to interchange rails on an existing track bed, requiring the pulling and redriving of tie spikes, would cause spike loosening and thereby reduce the ability of the spikes to function in holding a rail in place and in preventing rail overturn.
There are a variety of railway rail fastening assemblies available in the market place today for use with wooden cross ties. However, known devices employ either bolt fasteners of some type requiring maintenance to tighten the bolts, which may become loosened during assembly use, without which could lead to clip dislocation, or a shoulder configured for placement in a single spike hole on a conventional tie plate. Additionally, many of the existing assemblies present a high profile subject to snagging or damage from equipment dragging from passing trains or other vehicles. Other systems also require use of associated rail anchors to provide sufficient force to restrain a rail against longitudinal movement.
The present inventive assembly, utilizing existing tie plate spike holes, functions to help overcome or lessen the aforementioned difficulties of rail installation and removal by providing a means for anchoring a rail to a tie plate while additionally providing a means for easy system disassembly allowing for rail removal without removal of tie spikes. Additionally, the present device eliminates bolt maintenance, provides a clip locking feature to maintain the clip in the intended installed position, allows for sufficient longitudinal rail restraint to eliminate the need for rail anchors, resists rail overturn especially on curves, utilizes both tie plate spike holes adjacent the rail and has a low profile to minimize damage resulting from dragging train equipment or a derailment.